


The Sun

by leftfoottrapped (miikkaa_xx)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/leftfoottrapped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt stolen from <a href="http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/524.html?thread=246284#cmt246284">snkkink</a>.</p><p>Rivaille and Hanji have sex after coming home from a mission. (PWP!fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** explicit sexual content, marathon sex, multiple orgasms. this fic is unbeta'd - feel free to point out any errors in prose and/or characterisation

-

The light in his room is on and Rivaille half-thinks that a Titan has gotten into the hall they’re staying in before he knows better. Just because he’s dripping in their blood from half an hour ago – massacring a dozen of them himself before the others destroyed the rest doesn’t mean it should start to deluding his thoughts but they _are_.

Adrenaline pumping in his veins, Rivaille kicks his door open, preparing for a fight anyway, hackles raised, but only finds Hanji sitting in the middle of his floor, back leaning against the bed post, eyes blown wide open. 

‘Fuck off,’ says Rivaille coolly, but Hanji is grinning that manic grin that comes after every killing. 

‘They’re so hot to touch, Rivaille,’ she says, and she shivers under her jacket, tip of her tongue peeking out to dab at her bottom lip. It’s infuriatingly distracting. ‘Even when they’re dying, they _burn_.’ 

‘Hanji,’ tries Rivaille, still strung out and feeling blood drying between the lines of palms, underneath his fingernails. ‘Get the fuck out.’ 

‘It was like touching fire without being burned,’ she continues, oblivious, and her fingers are crawling up her thighs, sliding over her belt, undoing the strap. ‘So fucking _warm_.’ Her hands are covered in the brown of dried lifeblood, notices Rivaille, as she pushes down the straps of her 3D gear, sliding long fingers over the zip of her trousers, undoing them slow and steady. ‘Like the sun, Rivaille,’ she says as her fingers press against the outline of her cunt before she’s pushing down the trousers as well, the hem of her undershorts caught at mid-thigh as dried Titan blood leaves crumbs over the white skin of her abdomen. There are fingers tracing down the outside of her labia. She arches her neck. ‘ _Rivaille_.’ 

Rivaille takes a sharp breath as Hanji continues to trace the contours of her cunt achingly slow, drawing it out, her legs spread open for him to see. The door to his room is half-closed from when he kicked it open, but she doesn’t care. Hanji tosses her head back, breathing becoming just a bit shorter, a bit harsher. ‘I want to know, Rivaille, I want to – ah – to _know_.’ She’s whining for it – a long, quiet sound at the back of her throat. Rivaille’s mouth is dry. 

He makes a decision then – nerves pressing together, navigating his body so he’s slamming the door shut, locking it, and shedding his Scouting Legion jacket altogether. ‘What do you want, Hanji?’ he asks, his voice coming rough and low like he’s _affected_ and Hanji notices, rolls her head to the side to watch him with her wide pupils. 

‘Hypothesize,’ she suggests, mouth twisted upwards in a mockery of a smile. Her fingers are still stroking despite the filthiness of it all – the dry Titan blood, the sweat and grime of fight, the dust of this old room. Rivaille kicks off his boots, socks, and undoes the top three buttons of his button-up. 

‘I hypothesize that you’re a fucking mess,’ he snarls, and Hanji’s laughing as her back arches, eyes fluttering shut as her index pushes into her wet folds, two knuckles deep. ‘Fuck,’ he breathes to himself, and there’s no stopping him anymore. 

In moments, he’s on his knees in front of her wearing nothing but the sticky sweat of his day, the death of Titans under his hands, the dirt of where they are on his knees. He reaches forward and draws her hand away from her cunt and she flashes her eyes in warning. It makes something in his stomach clench.

‘God, you’re high on this shit,’ he realizes, a little belated, but he should’ve known better – of course getting off on the thought of Titans would be up her alley. Still, Hanji’s mouth is pink with saliva and he sucks her bottom lip, biting it once to feel it swell. The heat of her tongue is how he imagines she feels about Titans – an all-encompassing heat that obliterates any thought of his mind. 

With shivering fingers, he feels her undo the buttons of her shirt, pick at the tight strap of cloth to keep her breasts pressed tight to her body, pull off her boots and socks. They fall away just as Rivaille is licking the roof of her mouth clean, swallowing her little pants as he traces his hands down her sides, his callouses catching her ribs, the arch of her back, the point of her nipples. Soon enough, there’s no clothes between them, and she’s warm and pliant against him as he lays kisses over her collarbone. 

‘My cunt, Rivaille,’ she says, her voice just a little raw, a little bit of a mess, and Rivaille knows he did that – not some fucking thought of Titans, of killing and dissecting and destroying. Hanji is focusing on _him_ now and that’s what he needs. 

He occupies himself with one hand toying with the swell of her breast and the other running the length of her torso before his fingers find the line between her labia, parting the folds, and pressing against the slick heat. Her body shivers and he smiles, pulling away as he bites her bottom lip. Her eyes are open, clear, and Rivaille can’t help but stare back as he finally lets go of her lip, letting it swell slick and red on her face. 

‘Burn me up, Rivaille,’ she says, hips tilting so his fingers press harder into her cunt. ‘Fuck me.’ 

Her hair is damp with sweat, sticking to her forehead, her cheeks, and her mouth is bright red and everything is just a little more bright, a little more clear. His pupils are probably blown and his cock is an ache between his legs, leaking a pool of precome on the floor underneath as he works two fingers into her cunt, letting her clench around him in wet heat. 

‘Don’t order me around,’ he manages, voice strained, but Hanji curls her mouth in some mockery of a smile as she rocks down on his hand. 

‘ _Please_ , Rivaille, _please_ ,’ she says in a whine, mouth still in that half-sneer, and he knows she’s making fun of him because she _knows_ it makes his cock twitch when she tells him what to do, how to do it. In retaliation, he curls his fingers and thrusts. ‘Rivaille,’ she groans, something genuine that ignites his blood. ‘Fuck. Get to it.’ 

His hands retreat, grab her hips and manhandles her until she’s on her back against the hardwood floor, knees hooked over his elbows as he spreads her legs and presses the tip of his cock against the line of her cunt. ‘Hanji,’ he warns, just once, but she doesn’t care anymore. 

‘Rivaille,’ she shoots back, a challenge, and he bucks into her – sliding into the unforgiving tightness and almost loses it right then and there at how she consumes him, grabbing at his nerve-endings and setting them ablaze, letting his sensory to narrow down to the push-pull of his cock in her cunt. 

‘Yeah, that’s right,’ she encourages, ‘c’mon, _Corporal_.’ She always talks – always always always – a steady stream of blabber from her mouth and he lets the words wash over him as he fucks into her, his hands on the wood, framing her ribs as he shoves in and out, over and over. 

‘Fuck, Hanji, Han – ’ he gasps out, eyes wide as she arches her back and begins to fucking _clench_ on every backstroke, letting the friction press against his cock, and he bucks back into her - _hard_.

‘ _Yeah_ – oh, fuck, again,’ she blurts, arms coming up to drag her fingers through his cropped hair, push at his sweaty bangs, reveal his eyes as they stare at her own. He can’t believe she’s still wearing glasses, though they’re fogging up. Rivaille feels her cunt wrap tightly around him and his hips slam back into her with equal ruthlessness. It has her writhing. ‘Hard – so hard – just like that, give it to me, _Rivaille_.’ 

He brings a hand up to pick at her glasses, pushes them up over her forehead along with her bangs and the way her pupils are blown has his mouth dry and his hips shoving hard and fast into her, railing her into the wood underneath. Her nails dig into his scalp, drag lines of pain across him and he gives a strangled groan as his hips grind deep, deep, _deep_ into her. 

‘Don’t stop, don’t stop, oh god, don’t fucking sto – ’ Hanji’s voice shakes and her cunt is shivering around him, coming hard and washing his cock in her release. Her orgasm is wordless, mindless, mouth open and tongue peeking out as her eyes flutter and back arches. Rivaille breathes deep once, twice, to make sure he’s not going to lose it inside of her, before she’s coming back down from her high. ‘Again. Make me come again.’ 

Without a word, he slips out of her, hand on her elbow to pull her standing and then pushes her against the bed. His sheets are going to be filthy once they’re done. Rivaille realizes he doesn’t give a shit. Hanji is already arranging herself on her hands and knees, head peering over her shoulder, ‘like this.’ It’s not a question. Rivaille obeys, sliding a hand down the length of her scarred back, where training and Titans have left their mark, and kisses the knobs of her spine as his cock eases back into her wet pussy. 

‘Oh god, so warm, so fucking good,’ she blabbers, fingers clenching tight into the sheets underneath, leaving stains of herself over them so Rivaille can mull on them later. Her cunt is so, so good around him, letting him fill her up and retreat, the friction maddening as he fucks over and over into her, lets himself be used for her own pleasure as she gasps and pants into his pillows. 

She’s going to leave marks all over the bed with the way her fingers tear through the threadbare sheets when he takes a grip onto her hip and _ruts_ , when her mouth bites down onto the cotton pillow as he grinds hot and fast against the apex of her cunt, lets her feel the curve and warmth of his dick deep inside of her. 

Rivaille is going to lose his mind and she’s going to take him with her. He focuses on fucking her, trying to work her cunt open with his cock as best as he can as his hands run long calloused lines down her skin, over her sides. He feels her pussy flutter first and then the hand in between her thighs, fingers pressing down on her clit as she whines out his name, ‘oh, fuck, harder, Rivaille,’ and he has no choice but to come through. 

He leans over her, his mouth licking at the knobs of her spine as his hips fuck harder and faster, his voice heaving grunts and moans over her skin as he tries to shove each inch of his cock into her the way she wants it, the way that has her keening, her hands working her clit furiously and thumbing at her nipple, not letting Rivaille touch her as she gets closer and closer to the edge. 

‘Yes, _yes_ , it’s so hot, Rivaille, again – I’m – oh – ’ and her voice cracks midway as she falls, her orgasm shattering its way through her nervous system, drenching his cock in endless waves as she rides it out frantically on his dick, hips pushing back, fucking onto him herself so she can make it last, and Rivaille wants to see this desperation one more time, just once. 

Hooking his hands around her shoulders he heaves her up so he’s kneeling and she’s in his lap, bouncing frantically on his cock as her back presses against his chest. The angle has her yelling out again, ‘oh, one more time, fuck, your cock, fu- _uck_.’ 

Yeah, agrees Rivaille silently, groaning as his hand settles on her abdomen, feeling the muscles of her torso clench and unclench as she rides him, her cunt pulling at his dick, leaving him without words, without thought, without breath. Hanji has a monopoly on him now when he’s like this – dictating his every move with one of her own. She guides his hand to her clit, and he presses the callous of his index over the nub, and the way her pussy tightens has him almost lose it entirely. 

‘So good, right?’ She’s teasing, he knows she is, but he can’t help but nod because yes, the heat of her, the smell, presence, sight, sound, _feel_ of her is so fucking good as she drenches his dick with her slick release twice over now. One more time, though, he wants to feel it one more time. 

Like this, with her head thrown back over his shoulder and her hips moving in tandem with his own, Rivaille has unparalleled access to her neck and he takes advantage of it – licking up the tendon and scraping his teeth over the edge of her jawline. She makes a strangled noise in the back of her throat, a hand appearing to clutch desperately at his hair as she keeps her hips moving. 

He finds that she likes her skin to be sucked the most and he takes advantage, leaving blooming red marks down her skin as her cunt flutters over each movement of his lips. His fingers have foregone her clit and instead massage at her labia, feeling the rush of movement as his dick rams into her for every thrust, and it makes him want this to never end. 

‘I want to come,’ she whines, still riding him, still bouncing in his lap, and his other hand moves from his hip to cup a handful of her breast, tracing the edges of her areole with his thumbnail. It earns a sharp gasp. ‘Rivaille, fuck, make me come.’ 

Another order, but this one he can obey without question or hesitation. His mouth nudges wetly at the back of her shoulderblade as both his hands retreat from cunt and breast to take a tight grasp on her hips. ‘Oh yes,’ she breathes in anticipation, ‘oh, fuck me hard, do it.’ 

So he does. Rivaille leaves ten bruises of ownership on her skin before his hips move desperately and fiercely into her heat. He rams into her with as much energy as he can, letting her feel all of him as he breathes harshly against her shoulder. Fucking hard and deep into her, Hanji can only squirm and moan for it, both of her arms hooked around his neck as she holds onto him. 

This time, he lets his muscles untense, lets himself lose it within her. His brain turns into white noise as he fucks frantically into her, the push-pull of her cunt over his cock giving enough friction to send him closer and closer to coming. He keens, low and long, in his throat as Hanji squeezes his dick within her, her cunt spasming as the last, most glorious orgasm approaches. 

The heat is blistering and unforgiving and it surrounds them. Hanji is panting his name as she rolls her hips, spreads her thighs, lets him fill her up. Rivaille tries to take a breath as he falls further and further into her. The heat clots up, plugging their throats. His cock is twitching, oversensitive, leaking into her, and Hanji writhes, ‘yeah – _ah ah ah_ – Rivaille – oh – _hah_ – ’ 

A hand unhooks from his neck and he feels her fingers skitter over her clit, pressing down once, and it’s enough that she comes all over his cock, lets herself ride it out in a final, shivering clench of muscle and heat. Rivaille gasps out what resembles her name and almost yells when he feels her fingers move from around her labia to his balls, rolling them, tracing patterns on the sensitive skin, and every part of Rivaille catches on fire. 

‘Hanji,’ he chokes out, and she nods, granting her permission. The hands on her hips are gripping even more viciously as he rails into her – ruthless into her oversensitive cunt as he spears her over and over with his cock. Finally, two, three, four thrusts later, he’s coming hard into her, flooding her cunt with his load and shivering out his aftershocks with languid rolls of his hips into her own. 

‘Yeah,’ she says as she slumps facedown into the bed, letting him gently pull out of her, leaving streaks of white come down her thigh. ‘That’s what touching one felt like.’ 

Back to Titans. Fuck’s sake. Rivaille drags a hand down his face and realizes they really need to take a shower. And his sheets – fuck. ‘Hanji, you little shit, c’mon,’ he says, voice ruined, but still – he hopes he gets his command across. Hanji peeks at him under her hair and pouts. 

‘Why can’t we enjoy the afterglow?’ 

‘Enjoy it in the bath,’ he snarls, grabbing one of her elbows and manhandling her off the bed. With a combination of threats, angry noises, and promises for future sex, Rivaille almost feels proud as he sits in a bathtub across from Hanji, watching her scrub at her hair with his soap, her expression of grave reluctance. 

‘I could be sleeping, y’know,’ she says. Rivaille shrugs. 

‘You might have Titan blood in your cunt,’ he replies because it’s true and that’s why they’re here right now. 

Hanji ducks her head under the water and scrubs the soap from her hair away, letting the suds float towards Rivaille, who has already cleaned himself up. The bathwater is getting filthy now that Hanji is finishing up. When she comes back – wet but clean – there’s a glint in her eye. ‘Rivaille, can you come here and check if my cunt is clean yet? Since you’re so short and all.’ 

Rivaile feels his eyebrow twitch. He won’t give in and punch her and then lick her out. He won’t. Fuck, is it tempting. ‘Rinse off, shithead.’ 

They rinse off and take off the top sheet of the bed, trading it for another sheet because Rivaille always has extra bedding. 

‘Can I sleep here tonight?’ she asks, eyes wide, dressed in his button-up shirt because it’s not covered in blood like hers. Only his shirt. Something warm drapes itself around his gut. He turns his face, turning off the lamp on the bedside table. ‘Why don’t you hypothesize?’ he shoots as he lies back on his bed, waiting. 

Without pause, her arms are curled around his shoulders, tucking his head under her chin. ‘Problem – does Rivaille want to cuddle with his wonderful, lovely Hanji?’ she coos into his hair, her torso vibrating with restrained laughter. ‘Hypothesis – he does because he adores Hanji.’ 

Rivaille can’t deal with this bullshit anymore. He threads his fingers through her hair, tilting her head down so he can kiss her mouth, swallow up anything she has to say, until Hanji shivers out of her thoughts. He backs off, and she’s breathing just a little bit faster. 

‘Data point one: shut up,’ he says, and Hanji settles back into the pillow, wide-eyed, curious. ‘Data point two: go to sleep.’ Rivaille nudges at her chin, tucking himself into the crook of her neck again. ‘Data point three: yes.’ 

Rivaille is this close to falling asleep when he hears her mumble, ‘conclusion: me too.’ 

-

**Author's Note:**

> They really are my otp in this fandom. :') I hope the porn and characterisation was satisfying and you enjoyed.
> 
> x-posted to [tumblr](http://leftfoottrapped.tumblr.com/post/53870010471).


End file.
